Rambling Ed
"Rambling Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed, as per Eddy's suggestion, leaves his home and stays at Rolf's house when Sarah becomes too bossy to him. Rolf enjoys this at first, but the Eds soon start to test his hospitality. Plot The episode begins with Eddy showing off his latest scam to two-no, make that three-excited customers. Eddy is running a spirit summoning for Rolf, Jonny, and Plank. After he makes contact with the other side, he tells them that the spirit needs "bus fare" to cross. As if to prove this, a can with a hole in the lid for change rattles. The three customers reluctantly each drop a quarter in, and the can makes its way across the table before dropping off the edge. Eddy bends down, and we get to see that the can trick was performed by Edd with a magnet. Edd then heads backstage secretly and starts moving a clothesline. Clipped to the line is a flour-covered Ed. When Ed gets an arm inside Eddy's curtained-off seance room, however, he suddenly stops. Rolf and Jonny are miffed by this, so Eddy reaches outside, grabs Ed, and tugs him through. Ed flies through the room, and Eddy's customers look after him–a lucky thing, as Eddy's hard tug has inadvertently pulled Edd into the room as well. Eddy quickly pulls his ghost back, and Ed begins to speak, reciting "I'm a Little Teapot". Suddenly, however, Edd cries for help outside the curtains. Those inside look at him and see shadows of a monster flashing on the curtains. The monster attacks Edd and then turns towards the seance. Eddy, Rolf, and Jonny cower under the table as the monster rips the curtains down...and reveals herself as Sarah. Sarah grabs the "spirit" and drags him upstairs with her. Eddy follows his stolen ghost upstairs to find that Jimmy is complaining about one of Ed's socks lying on Sarah's floor. Ed picks it up, and Sarah then yells at him to dress his dolls. After a few more commands, including one demanding he get rid of his freezer experiment she pulls out a long list of things for him to do and walks off with Jimmy. Seeing this, Eddy decries it as pathetic, and asks Ed if he'd do whatever Sarah told him. Upon receiving a yes as the answer, he suggests to Ed that he find his own place. Instead of replying, Ed stares cluelessly ahead, so Eddy puts his hands in Ed's mouth and talks for him. When Edd brings up some of the problems inherent in moving out, Ed performs the same hand/mouth trick on Eddy, making Eddy say that he'll help Ed pack. Once Ed's stuff is packed up, Eddy and Edd help him move it out. Ed has packed his stuff in a gigantic suitcase, and he tries to fit it through his window. Once he gets it through, the release of tension is so great that the suitcase flies along the ground, forcing Edd to run from it. Eventually, it runs over Edd, and stops there. Eddy and Ed then get on top of it, and Eddy asks Ed where he wants to live; upon learning Ed wants to be somewhere close to a mailbox, Eddy gets an idea and says he knows just the place. Rolf, meanwhile, is tending to his livestock. When he finds Wilfred in the chicken coop, he drags him out worriedly. It turns out the reason why is because one of his foul smelling socks has roamed into her room. Jimmy is trying to keep it away from him by throwing stuff at it. Even after Ed gets his sock out of her room, Sarah isn't satisfied enough. To fully redeem himself, the passive Ed is left with a ridiculously long list of chores (getting rid of his freezer experiments, dressing Sarah's dollies and setting up a picnic, etc.). Edd and Eddy see this and the former states it is times like this that he is glad that he is an only child. Eddy calls this pathetic and then states "Ed should tell her...", but is pushed away by Sarah who tells him to hit the road as Ed has a lot of work to do. Sarah and Jimmy then leave with the latter noting he wouldn't want to be in Ed's shoes. Eddy wonders who would before noticing Ed dressing one of Sarah's dollies. Eddy takes the dolly away and asks a rhetorical question to Ed, but Ed only responds with "I have socks on". Edd states to Eddy that family matters are best left for experts before Eddy throws the dolly at Edd's face. Eddy persuades Ed to get his own place, so he won't have to listen to anyone. This in turn means moving out of his own house and leaving Jonny as a quick replacement for Ed. All of Ed's pungent possessions are transplanted to Rolf's garden shed and at first the kind-hearted Rolf is quite taken with the idea of having guests although he soon finds that it doesn't take long for the novelty to wear off. The Eds get in Rolf's way, Ed bathes in the pig's food trough (claiming he is hot tubbing), Eddy lays on Rolf's tree stump for sunbathing, and Edd experiments with Rolf's eggs by putting heavy objects on them to test their strength. After landing in a bunch of eggs thanks to Ed trying to balance his tractor on top of one, Rolf angrily throws the Eds back into the shed, saying they have only this to use and nothing more before slamming the shed door shut. While Rolf is busy digging up a hole, the Eds sneak into his house (while still in the shed) and eat all of the food out of Rolf's fridge. They however leave behind a pile of dirty dishes when they sneak back out before Rolf sees them. Rolf is then forced to scrub all the dirty plates and go hungry. Later that night, Rolf notes that the moon resembles half-eaten cheese as he is washing the dishes. When Rolf tries to go to sleep, he is disturbed by Ed's loud snoring. He heads to his room to drown out the noise, but he finds Edd and Eddy using his bedroom and wearing earplugs, so he is left with no choice but to sleep on the bedroom door. The next morning, Ed's snoring stops, so Rolf believes he can finally get some sleep, but he is interrupted when he finds the Eds messing up his kitchen and causing the smoke alarm to go off. Eddy is busy making omelets which he claims are the best and that Rolf should try some. Edd then says good morning to Rolf and gives fresh fruit and the morning paper to start his day off. Ed then comes wrapped in toilet paper asking Rolf if he has any paper he can borrow and also asks if he can borrow the bathroom sink. Eventually the Eds ask Rolf for so many things that he eventually can't take it anymore and finally snaps and says "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" causing everyone in the Cul-de-Sac to hear Rolf's voice miles away and causing Kevin to trip over a fire hydrant on his bike. The Eds began tipping over the shed and moving it back upright and then tipping it over again with all of Rolf's animals inside. Rolf takes this as the final straw and becomes greatly furious. He decides to teach the Eds a lesson in a very painful manner. It ends with Rolf performing the same things the Eds did in the beginning and being a psychic while using a pumpkin as a crystal ball while the Eds are tied up in a horse collar as a restraining device. He gets revenge on the Eds by making them clean and work for him and states it through his predictions. Ed notes that pumpkins are bossy and Eddy tells him to shut up as the episode fades to black. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': about Eddy's spirit summoning spell "I think we have angered the spirits, as it is a travesty to mix salami and bologna." ---- *'Eddy': without subtlety for money "The spirit's a little low on cash and needs bus fare to join us!" and Jonny insert quarters into jar. The jar shakes, demanding more money "Crosstown, full fare." ---- *'Rolf': frightened "Look! It is so repulsive! It wants Rolf!" Ed: up as the spirit "I am a little teapot, short and stout! This is my handle, this is my spout!" ---- *'Ed': being pulled on the ear by Sarah "It wasn't me, Sarah, I always put the seat down!" ---- *'Eddy': at Ed's manipulation by Sarah "Get over it! If she told you to jump in the lake with a rock tied to your head and wait for naked photos of you to develop so she could hand 'em out to all the kids in the cul-de-sac, would you?!" Ed: "I had socks on, Eddy!" Eddy: disgusted "Ohhh!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's mouth and impersonating him "I like it, Eddy! I have one eyebrow and the brain of a bug!" Edd: "Going out on one's own requires planning, Eddy. There's so much work involved that-" Ed:'' Eddy's mouth and impersonating him'' "Relax Double D, I'll help him pack!" Edd: "Well, let's just be sure to pack hand soap." ---- *'Edd': to pull out Ed's oversized luggage "Ed, did you pack only the essentials like I asked?" Ed: his oversized luggage with extreme force "Tag! You're it!" Eddy: "Go, Double D, go!" Edd: being stuck on Ed's oversized luggage after going at high speeds "Aah!" from Ed's oversized luggage coming to him "Curse these short legs!" crushed by the whole luggage "Well, there's my exercise for the day." ---- *'Eddy': "Think big, Ed. Where have you always wanted to live?" Ed: "Close to a mailbox, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': "Shall we unpack?" Eddy: "Don't break a nail, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "My place is the cat's tuxedo, guys! Right, Poochie?" cow ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes!" ---- *'Rolf': to pull up a tree stump "May shower scum devour your head!" ---- *'Ed': by while being pulled by Rolf's cow, captures Rolf's attention "I'm a cowboy! Bang! Bang!" Rolf: calmly "A burden has been placed on Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Edd "May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" ---- *'Ed': Rolf "Hi, Rolf." rams into Ed which causes him to hit Rolf's tractor, knocking it over 'Edd': "Look." "A hypothesis!" lands face first into eggs "Documented and proven." an egg " Not a scratch." Rolf: "MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN LIKE MY MOMMAS' HEAD OF HAIR!" Victor to ram the Eds back into the shed "You have the use of Rolf's shed and NOTHING MORE!" the shed door ---- *'Ed': "Anyone got a breath mint?" Rolf: loud that it echoes across the entire Cul-de-Sac and catches the attention of all of the other kids "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds' future "The yeast has risen and tells me the future of the couch-creature Ed-boys. Do you hear it? The spirit of the rind speaks." Ed: "What does it say?" Eddy: sarcastically "Yeah, tell us, O Swami!" Rolf: "It says that your day will begin by..." as he shows his muscles "CLEANING MY PIG PEN!" Eds get so scared that they run off making pig noises ---- *'Rolf': to see the Eds working for him "Also your future will hold that you de-lice the chickens, and shake the dew from the tree, and brush the hair on the back of Rolf!" Edd: panicking "Gloves! I need gloves!" Ed: "Pumpkins sure are bossy." [Episode fades to black] Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the beast has stopped. Nighty-night Rolf."the fire alarm in the kitchen "Smoke? What!?" ---- *'Rolf': angry "Having fun with my shed Ed boys?" inside shed Edd: Frightened "Is all well, Rolf?" Ed: oblivious to Rolf's frustration "Wipe your feet please!" Rolf: his shirt and charging at the Eds "YOU HAVE BROKEN THE CELERY STALK ON THE BACK OF A SEA URCHIN!" Eddy: "What'd he say?" Rolf: the Eds "SHAK-LA-VA!" Trivia/Goofs *When Edd moved the can with the magnet at the beginning of the episode, it had to be done through cartoon physics, because the table was too thick for the magnetism to work (regardless of the fact that magnets can attract metal). *Apparently Rolf does not allow all his animals to be in his shed. *The money can was the same one Edd used in "Look Into My Eds". This is the can's second appearance on the show. The money can later appears in "X Marks the Ed". *When Edd releases Ed's crammed, oversized backpack of his personal objects into the shed, his warrior mask (seen in many episodes) covers Eddy's face and plasters him to the wall. *When Ed puts Rolf and the tractor on top of the egg, the red stripe on Rolf's shirt is missing. *Rolf's bedroom is on the first floor in this episode, but in "Here's Mud in Your Ed", it is on the second floor. *When Ed snores, the shed expands when he inhales and contracts when he exhaled. Technically speaking, the opposite should happen, as the shed would compress with his inhalations and expand when he exhales. *Eddy demonstrates his special self-proclaimed omelet-making talent a second time. It was previously mentioned in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *During the scene where Ed is snoring, some of the background music from "A Glass of Warm Ed" plays. *Ed's freezer experiment comes back in "X Marks the Ed". *Rolf has bags under his eyes after he opens the door to Eddy and Double D. But when he zipped to the kitchen after hearing smoke, the bags under his eyes are gone. But they reappear afterwards. *This is the second appearance of Wilfred and the first episode where his name is revealed. Wilfred's first appearance was "Flea-Bitten Ed". *During the scene where Rolf yells "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!", it shows Kevin and Nazz looking towards the right side of the of the cul-de-sac, near the playground, though Rolf's house is on the left side of the Cul-de-Sac. *When Eddy incorrectly says "Enter, O' spirit of the Underwood", meaning "Underworld", it's probably a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood, a storyboard artist for the show. *Because Eddy and Edd were sleeping in Rolf's bed, Rolf was forced to sleep on the bedroom's door. So how did Eddy and Edd get to the kitchen in the morning without waking Rolf and opening the bedroom door? *Edd reveals in this episode that he is an only child. (He claimed that after seeing Sarah bossing Ed around he is glad to not have siblings, but he regrets it in "The Day the Ed Stood Still"). *When the Eds tipped the shed over the first time, the door handle was on the right. but when Rolf opens the door, you can see that he puts the door downwards! Shouldn't he open it the other way? *When the Eds tip the shed over, before Rolf opens the door to the shed, Eddy is seen standing on the top of the bed, when he should be standing on the walls of the shed like Ed and Edd. *This is the second time that Ed said "Anyone got a breath mint?". The first time was in "A Boy and His Ed". *This is the second time Ed said "I love canoes!". The first time was "Oath to an Ed". *23rd time the Kankers never appeared. *Kevin and Nazz make cameo appearances in this episode, and do not speak. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode he sleeps in Rolf's room with Eddy and had no problems but it is possible this habit wasn't fully established yet at this point. *A running gag in this episode is that Rolf is forced to handle all of the mischief that the Eds cause or create. *When Edd is doing his egg experiment and Rolf's tractor falls, he says "Look! A hypothesis!". This would not make sense as in the Scientific Method, a hypothesis is an educated guess of the expected results of an experiment. Edd's statement would make more sense if he said something like "My hypothesis was correct!". *Rolf breaks from his usual habit of speaking in third-person when he uses the word my in this episode three times ("My patience is wearing thin like Mama's head of hair!","Having fun with my shed Edboys?" and "Your day will begin by, CLEANING MY PIG PEN!"). *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, on the final cut-scene of level one, Ed's stuff from his room reappears in Rolf's shed. *When Sarah ripped the curtain down and said "Eddy, you idiot!", her lips didn't sync up with her voice. *Ed's line "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs." was previously said in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *This is the first episode where Ed sings a nursery rhyme. *This is one of the few episodes where Edd is bad rather than good as he stole Rolf's food, used his eggs, etc. However, he may not have seen this as bad, as Rolf did allow the Eds to stay at his house, and Edd may have believed this to be a privilege of guests. Gallery Rambling Ed.jpg|Look at Jonny, he has a uni-brow for the second time! Image:Ghost_ed.jpg|"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." File:Savage_beast_sarah.jpg|"Save me from this savage beast!" File:Freezer_experiment.jpg|Ed's freezer experiment. File:Ed_mouth.jpg|"I like it Eddy, I have one eyebrow, and a brain of a bug." Eddy Puppet.jpg|"Relax Double D, I'll help him pack." File:Rambling_Eds_-_Edd.png|"Well, there's my exercise for the day." File:HI_NEIGHBOUR.jpg|HI NEIGHBOR! Rambling ed 0001.jpg|"Do not frazzle Rolf!" Angry Rolf on Tractor.png|"May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" Sleeping Ed Under a Cow.gif|Ed sleeping under Rolf's cow. File:Turn_off_the_light.jpg|Awkward. File:Sink.jpg|Could I borrow this sink? Rambling ed 049 0002.jpg|"THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!!!" Angry Rolf.png|"You have broken the celery stalk on the back of sea urchin!!!" Rambling Eds Beat Up.jpg|The Eds getting the beating of their life from Rolf. File:Pumpkin.jpg|The pumpkin knows all! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2